


Raguel's Mission

by Sunsinger



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU, Angels, Ghosts, Javert gets a first name, Legalism, M/M, Philosophy, informative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Sunsinger
Summary: I didn't want to write a story. I kept telling myself this isn't a story. I refused to admit it was a story, until I got about three thousand words in and it's a story.On the Golden Gate Bridge, there is a man. He walks along the bridge and when he sees someone on the side of the bridge, he stops and talks them down. He has done this for years: he asks no praise, no reward, and no accolades. He is known as the Golden Gate Angel. I wish there had been a Seine Guardian for Javert.





	1. Raguel's Mission

**Author's Note:**

> . I have been and watching Les Mis for a couple of days and recently read a couple stories. Including a favorite that I read over and over again. They are lodged on Sue's [The Android's Dungeon.](http://therealandroidsdungeon.blogspot.com/) Check it out.  
> [As Lucifer Fell](https://docs.google.com/document/pub?id=1sbOk0tLQbRS97a0ZdB07BjR_Pzmtocuo3OXKbqASzZI) by Sue and the sequel, [A Christmas Tale](https://docs.google.com/document/pub?id=1JJCA7WuLs5sF3BEspJKGFsPIPnIXNokITIZBu9TIgsc) by Sandi and [Fall as Lucifer Fell by fengxiaoj](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051065). The ghost in the stories and my **ABSOLUTE love and devotion** for Javert had these scenes in my head. _THIS IS WAS NOT TO BE A STORY!_ I truly doubt if Javert will ever speak to me again.  
>   
>  What lyrics you recognize belong to Claude Michel Schonberg , Alain Albert Boublil and Herbert Kretzmer. In the last 'chapter' I provide a time line.

On the Golden Gate Bridge, there is a man. He walks along the bridge and when he sees someone on the side of the bridge, he stops and talks them down. He has done this for years: he asks no praise, no reward, and no accolades. He is known as the Golden Gate Angel and only a few years ago he was found. Yet he is not the only one. Some of those he saved have also taken on this duty. He is Sergeant Kevin Briggs (also known as the Guardian of the Golden Gate Bridge), a California Highway Patrol officer who has stopped upwards of two hundred people from jumping off of the Golden Gate Bridge into San Francisco Bay. Recently, Briggs announced that he would be retiring from the California Highway Patrol and focus his efforts on suicide prevention. - from [Wikipedia ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevin_Briggs)

I wish there had been a Seine Guardian for Javert.

By the By, I do not know Paris, I looked at a map!

Now three quick notes, so you know my mind set when I wrote this, if you want to skip them, no skin off my nose!:

1) Javert has been called a Legalist which defined by Wiki is:  
           Legalism (or nomism), in Christian theology, is the act of putting the Law of Moses above the gospel by establishing requirements for salvation beyond faith (trust) in Jesus Christ, specifically, trust in His finished work - the shedding of His blood for our sins, and reducing the broad, inclusive, and general precepts of the Bible to narrow and rigid moral codes. **It is an over-emphasis of discipline of conduct, or legal ideas,** usually implying an allegation of misguided rigor, pride, superficiality, the neglect of mercy, **and ignorance of the grace of God or emphasizing the letter of law at the expense of the spirit. Legalism is alleged against any view that obedience to law, not faith in God's grace, is the pre-eminent principle of redemption. On the viewpoint that redemption is not earned by works, but that obedient faith is required to enter and remain in the redeemed state**

 If that’s not a perfect description of our man, I don’t know what is!

 2) I mention an angel by name, he is Raguel.

           Raguel (also Raguil, Rasuil, Rufael, Raquel, Reuel, and Akrasiel) is an angel mainly of the Judaic traditions. He is considered the Angel of Justice. His name means "Friend of God". Raguel is almost always referred to as the archangel of justice, fairness, harmony, vengeance and redemption. He is also sometimes known as the archangel of speech. In the Book of Enoch, Raguel is one of the seven angels whose role is to watch. His number is 6. Raguel's duties have remained the same across Jewish and Christian mythologies. Much like a sheriff or constable, Raguel's purpose has always been to keep fallen angels and demons in check, delivering heinous judgment upon any that over-step their boundaries. He has been known to destroy wicked spirits, and cast fallen angels into Hell. Perfect for Javert.

3) Supposedly Javert and Valjean are both based on Eugene Vidocq who was a revolutionary police officer, he made great strides in police procedure and intelligence. In some ways I can see it as you have the law and the compassion. It is as if he was split in two with neither being bad or good but just split in their world view.

 

Oh yeah, this hasn't been beta'd yet.

 

* * *

 

Raguel's Mission

 

Javert stood on the parapet of the Seine, looking down at the turbulent waters. The idea that all his lessons had been wrong, from his first days near Toulon to now. That the Law wasn’t Just, that Sinners weren’t always condemned by God. Perhaps there was fault in those who taught him, taught about sin and the path of sin, that good people did not sin, that all their troubles were the result of not following the Law of God and Man. To view the priests and guards as lying or not tell the whole of Law was unforgivable. So he was taught and so it was written on the doorway to paradise that those who falter and those who fall must pay the price! Therefore this must be his price, to fall and suffer instead of the flames, the waters. If that was the price, then he must pay. If he truly has not fallen, would not God spare him?

A hand gripped his forearm as it hung at his side.

“Would you come down from there and spare an old man a falter of the heart?”

The words came from beside him. He turned and an old man stood there. Coat buttoned up against the weather and a scarf about his neck.

“Please come down.” He stared at Javert.

Javert allowed a breath to escape.

“The Seine will still be there but for now, please come down. You are a police man, yes? Come down and escort me to my lodging. Protect an old man from those who stalk the streets.” His eyes beseeched the bedeviled man.

Javert could no more refuse than he could accept that the Law was flawed. Stepping down lightly, he nodded to the old man. “Very well. And where are you lodged, sir?

“Just off the Rue Paul-Louis Courier, it is not too far for you, is it, young man?”

Javert was not a young man, and he had not been for years but in comparison to the elder, perhaps he appeared so. He stood up as straight as he could and nodded. “No, not too far. Shall we proceed?”

“Yes,” the old man took a look at him. “One moment.” He pulled off his scarf and quickly looped it over Javert’s head and knotted it quickly. “There.”

Javert stares at him and noticed the collar. Black with one white square. He nods and give a small bow. “Father.”

“Oh dear, you noticed. Come, let us walk and talk. For surely, you are a man of God. If you are whom I believe you are, you have always held duty and honor close. The Seine will still be there if you wish, though I wish you would not. If you choose it, let it not happen with you unshriven. I do not believe there is any tribulation that one can undergo that one can not repent. So as we walk, tell me your troubles and perhaps I can help you. If not, then at least I can give you a penance to do before you choose your final fate.”

“Yes, Father.” He waited for the Father to step off and followed at his side. Their footsteps clicking together in the night.

“So, what troubles you?”

“I was born in the prison of Toulon. My mother a Gyspy and my father a Galley slave. I was educated by the priest and prison guard who taught me how the Law works. I understand that it is by obeying the Law; one can achieve redemption in the eyes of God. This lesson was taught to me well; I have the seen the consequences it brings and I will not sink to such a level. I understand that one must live in this world but not be seduced by its corruption and I have done so gladly even if it has been… difficult. I have learned the Penal Code and endeavor to read and expand my understanding of the Law of Men and God. I am not perfect, no man is. I am a sinner as are all men, but I will prove myself worthy of the gift of life… until I failed. I… have abandoned the duty given to me. I have violated the law. I have spurned that which I have always understood to be… the path of the Law. If I have not, then the Law is fallible and it is not. Where the Law of Man can not foresee then the Law of God surely will.”

The priest nodded. “Yes, perhaps but one must also understand two things. God’s grace for he gave his only son to redeem us and allow us entrance to heaven if we so ask. Even if we are the worst of the worst, if we can open our eyes and see our crimes, our hubris, our flaws and truly repent, then the Kingdom of Heaven is open to us.

“The second thing to remember is as you have said, Man is fallible therefore the works of Man are fallible. The Law that you work under must be fallible because it is written by men and also in regard to this point… the Law of God as interpreted by Man is fallible. The language that the current Bible is written is not what it was and if you go back to when it was first written down, it was recorded from Man’s memory which means it can and has changed. Also, do you think that the men who first heard God’s word heard it perfectly? When we ask God and He answers, we do not always hear it perfectly. It is because Man is flawed and we refuse to hear what we need to especially if we don’t want to hear it.

“With this is mind, please tell me what led to tonight’s crisis in faith of the Law?”

“A man… a man, who if I admit is right would destroy my world.”

“No, your perception of the world but maybe he is what God is using to tell you that your perception of his Law is flawed. You learned about his Law and his Wrath but what have you learned about his Love? Did not your priestly educator teach about that? Not just forgiveness but love even in the smallest sense? It can masquerade as pity to a child that is hungry. It can be an alm to woman who begging. Yet it can also be sitting beside a person who is sad and needs company if not talk. It can be love between fellow or love between lovers. It can be the light that proves that there is something, one thing good, in the world and keeps a person living. Love has many forms and all of it is from God. Do you believe that _I_ love you?”

Javert stopped, staring at the man.

He moved a couple of steps more then moved to Javert’s side and tucked his hand into Javert’s elbow. “Come, we have more to walk but understand this, I love you.” He started to walk again and Javert was forced to as well, if he had not then he surely would have caused the old man to stumble or falter. “You are human. Flawed and blind. A sinner and full of pride. Yet I will not disdain you this nor castigate you. Why should I? You are as you were shaped by those around you. You are sharp edged and swift. Yet if all knives were sharp edged on all sides, it would cut whoever holds it. One side must be buffed with care and love so it can be handled and guided safely. I do this for the children of the street, such as you once likely were. They can be so sharp, so sharp they wound themselves. As one who loves you, I must heal your wounds and show you how to keep yourself safe.

“However this is not what caused you to stand on the bridge. Perhaps we should examine that.”

“It is a man. He spared my life when it was his right to take it. I have pursued him for almost twenty years. He was a thief. In 1795, he broke into a house, he broke a window pane. He claims it was to feed his sister and her seven children. He was sentenced to five years. Yet he continually tried to escape and was kept for another twelve years. He received his parole and broke it. He stole silver from a bishop who allowed his food and rest. I know he did yet the bishop claimed that he had given it to him. A criminal who steals once will continue to do so. They do not change and yet… from that day forward…”

“Yes?”

“He ran, he became the mayor of a town. He started schools, two factories, hospital yet… yet when a man was caught and labelled with his name, he stood up and revealed himself. He could have left it. He then rescued the daughter of a whore. He begged me for three days but I was doing my duty, I arrested him. Is that following the Law of the Love of God or the Law of the Law of God, Father?”

“Neither, it shows you did your duty. You believed him to be a liar; after all did he not hide who he was. Yes, he saved that man but he also lied for years about him. Did you know if the daughter truly exists? Perhaps he was expecting to trade on his reputation to escape. All of these are possible. Yet there is also the possibility that he learned the law from his time in prison, which he chose to commit a small lie to do a lot of good. They are not exclusive, my dear one. Not at all. Man is good and evil, a liar and a teller of truth. Some lies are designed to be destructive and never should be uttered. Others are there to protect people. Maybe he chose a small lie but could not live with the larger lie?”

Javert stopped and stood in thought. “A lie is a lie.”

“Oh yes but there are degrees in the Penal Code is there not. Where a crime can be mitigated or aggravated?”

“Yes.”

“Then the small lie to help someone is mitigated and differentiated from the destructive lie which is aggravated. Does that make sense?”

Javert looked up at the stars. “I do not know.”

The priest gently tugged on his arm to get him started walking again. “What is in your heart? Did he do good despite his lie?”

Javert shuddered and his voice was tight and anguished, “Yes.”

“Then it was a small lie. So this man did good and you arrested him. What next?”

“He escaped, I recaptured him and he was once more imprisoned. He rescued a sailor and fell overboard. He seemed to have died but I did not trust it. I have seen this man pull a galley ashore by himself. He once lifted a loaded cart off a man on which it fell. He is strong and beyond strong. I did not believe for a moment that he was dead.”

“Impressive and how old was he when he rescued that poor man?”

“Four years into his fifth decade on this earth.”

“Then impressive indeed, no wonder you did not believe the reports of his death. So after he completed his death in the waters, what happened?”

“He rescued the girl. He took her from the innkeeper and his wife, both of whom were despicable. They were harsh, thieves, and likely murders. Several people have disappeared near their inn but none could be traced to them.”

“Then he did well.” The Father looked up. A star fell. “Look, God is sending down an angel to watch over us.”

Javert looked up. “Or perhaps he cast it out because it violated his Law. Maybe they fall as Lucifer fell.”

“That is one way to look at it, a flame like a sword but does not Michael lead the legions with a flaming sword. Do not the angels of God protect the innocent? Perhaps there is someone who needs especial protection. Perhaps there is someone whom God wishes to save for His own reasons and therefore good reasons.”

Javert turned to look at the priest. “You are a man of God yet you still believe such?”

“Yes, for he looked at his wrath and realized it drove many to fear him and so he showed his love instead. Love makes men do what fear never could. It instills a sense of purpose and devotion. We have walked this day and I have spoken of Love, both God’s for Man in general and my own love for you, dear one. Also your love for Valjean. Ho! You do not see it as that yet you believe that one must follow the Law to be a good man and earn his place in Paradise. Yet, your place is already reserved and is it not fear of prison and you that kept him following the Law therefore have you not done your duty. Man is made in the image of God. Perhaps it is time for you to turn from Wrath to Love. Tell me more about how your Wrath affected him.”

Javert let out a muffled cry. “I did not see him again until 1829 when they fled here to Paris. I found that the innkeeper had sunk even lower. He had two daughters last I saw him. They had again three boys. One was turned out and the other two were sold. I have never found them. He allied with the Patron-Minette gang to attack a man. I did not know it was Valjean. I never saw Valjean in full face, just his shadow. I stopped them before they could kill him but he escaped, I thought in fear but it is likely because he recognized me. I then did my duty as an officer and tried to infiltrate the barrier held by the rebellion. I was recognized. Valjean had saved the leader and I was given to him to kill. He did not. He had my _very **life**_! My life in his hand and given every reason to kill me!” Javert voice raised. “He did not! How can I give my life over to a thief! A criminal who escaped time and time again?! He even gave me his address so that I may arrest him, yet if I do… it is wrong but so to is allowing him to go free! How can I live with this.”

“My dear Javert, yet if you did as your planned, would you not also be a thief. You claim he had your very life, yet you were about to throw it away. You would have denied him what you claimed he was owed. And so we come to the crux. As I said before, men do not always hear the clear words of God because it goes against what they want to hear, what they want to believe. Therefore my child, if you allow me the privilege, I will give you the penance you need. For, I have shriven you and give you what you need to salve your soul. It is your choice of course, for I can not command you. You have free will and you showed it when you allowed me to hear your confession. Therefore, I ask, not command, but ask that you fulfill this penance with a loving heart. If you feel anger, regret, or grudge; do so but remember it takes a while to buff a sharp edge.

“Do you accept the penance I will give? Will you complete it to the best of your ability? If you so say, then I will take it as an oath.”

Javert looked at the old man and noticed that somehow they had complete a circle and he was back to where they began, facing the other way of course.

He had a choice, the water or the penance. The waters were death and easy to do, but a penance… that would be worthy to expiate his soul. Did he not believe in a soul? Did he not believe in the Church?

“I will follow your will, Father.”

“Good.” The priest laid a hand over his heart. “May God love you and keep you safe in His hands. May he fill your heart with His love. May He succor your soul and gentle your wrath. Your penance is this. You pursued and harried this man as a predator for close to twenty years. Now you must love him. Go to him, not to arrest him but to show him love. Sit with him, speak with him, let him into your heart and let him teach you. For he had found such love and I can not believe that this man who struggled to learn it will keep it’s teaching from you. If you do this for the same amount of years that you hunted him and can still step up on this stone, you may do so with the knowledge that you have done God’s will. I hope you will love and never step up here again but I will not command that. Go with God, my dear one and remember it is not only God who loves you, I do and so I believe does Jean Valjean for if he did not, he would not have given into your desire to imprison him. Go now, in peace, in love, Javert.”

The Father walked off, his steps sure, Javert watched him as he left. He had never gotten the Father’s name but as he hailed a cab, he saw the red embroidery of his clothing’s trim. He waited until the cab was lost in the night. He leaned against the parapet and looked at the waters again. His hands were pressed and he was ready to lift himself up when he thought against of the waters, swift and coursing and the Father… no, the Bishop who had stopped to speak to him. He had no reason to do so, no duty but he did. He walked with him and spoke to him. He gave him a penance, a hard one. One he did not wish to do but then if all duty and penance was easy, then one could commit any crime at all and not care for forgiveness. If he took his life… but it wasn’t his life anymore. It belonged to Valjean. While pity stays the hand from those steal to survive, he wasn’t trying to survive. He wanted to die. He craved the emptiness and absolute. To commit suicide would forever put him beyond God’s forgiveness, that was a surety, the last he had. Yet to take the life that was Valjean would be to steal and he has never been that. A thief, no matter how uncommon the article.

Relaxing his hands, he turned from the parapet and remembered what his penance would be. Could he find love for Valjean, could Valjean love him? He had spared him when there was no cause to. He allowed him to live when by all cause he should not have. He heard Valjean’s voice.

_You are wrong, and always have been wrong._

__

__

_I'm a man, no worse than any man. You are free, and there are no conditions, no bargains or petitions. There's nothing that I blame you for you've done your duty, nothing more. If I come out of this alive, you'll find me at number **fifty-five Rue Plumet**. No doubt our paths will cross again._

Javert sighed. And so their paths will, by the Grace of God and a bishop who handed out a hard penance. Nineteen years almost, he would serve. Yes, the same as his sentence for he had been cruel to him in Toulon. Though he had only gotten there three years into his sentence. Sixteen plus the nineteen he hounded him for that he had not told the bishop that. Nor had he told him, his name… how then…?

Turning, he walked slowly to the house that he had promised once to wait outside. There were no lights but one in a window on the second floor. He waited and stared it; it was like a star in the night. A face appeared at the window, pale but well. A smile appeared and a hand beckoned him in. Quietly as he could, he entered the house, locking the door behind him and walked up the stairs. Light came from under one door and Javert headed for it. Releasing a deep breath, he opened the door and saw Valjean still in his bed, the pale face not looking as well up close. Javert crossed the room to a small desk and moved the chair to the bedside. He looked at the man that he had chased for so much of his life. He firmly pressed the man to the bed and pulled up the coverlet. On the table rested a small portrait, of an eldery bishop with a silver candlestick bracketing on each side. Javert barely gave the tableau a glance.

“Rest.” He folded his arms and waited as Valjean’s eyes closed. It would be hard but it would be one day by one day. And then one day more.

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you accomplish what you went down for?” A being asked, it wasn’t human exactly for souls did not take human form, they were shafts of glowing ether.

“Yes. I did. My investment bore wonderful fruit. Valjean became more than an honest man, he became a _good_ man. But poor Javert. I have never seen anyone so reluctant to enter heaven. Do you realize that we tried to drag him in the gates and he refused? He told us that he did not deserve it, that he broke the Law and demanded to be sent to Hell as he earned.”

The light burbled with amazement. “Truly, I have heard that. He may be a stubborn man, strict but never deliberately cruel though some his actions were but he never meant them to be cruel. He is human after all.”

“Indeed. That is why we asked him if we were to send him back without the knowledge he received here, would he do the same? He was honest. So I had to intervene. He is a good man with the help of Jean; he will be a marvelous man. They will bring it out in each other. Never have I seen two souls so tethered to each other.”

“Yes. So you are finished with them, Myriel?”

“Yes, although, if you permit it, Raguel, I would look in on them time to time.”

A laugh echoed from the Angel of Redemption.

“Of course, you will be a good Guardian for your charges.”

 

 


	2. A Place in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mission _was_ to be a one shot but due to a comment by [Andromakhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe). It made me think which then caused an idea to eat my brain until I gave in.
> 
> Still not beta'd. My beta is still busy with the ten or so stories I already dumped on her a bit ago. She'll get to this when she has time.

 A Place in the Sky

 

Javert opened his eyes to light. It wasn’t sunlight but just a sort of general diffused light that was more than good enough to see. He saw close to his face another. One that he was glad to see but his hair had changed, his face was younger.

It was Jean as he must have looked when he was younger. Eyes full of love for him, hands gripping his.

“Beloved, you are here too soon.”

Javert frowned. “So you are unhappy to see me?”

Jean sighed. “No and yes. No, because now this is truly heaven to me but yes, because I wanted you to live for a while yet. I wanted you to have time to enjoy the world. Cosette, I know, loves you well.”

“Yes, and she bid me leave. Not only bid me but gave me permission. I... was not doing well without you.”

“I know, my dear. I watched but still I hoped. You sometimes took pleasure in the garden or in the sun and I hoped the beauty will keep you for a while to just enjoy life.” Jean raised his hand to brush Javert’s hair back. “Yet, to have you here makes my heart complete; completely and totally whole, my love.”

Javert blushed. He had ever been reserved when speaking of his love. It was in his nature but for all his reticence in display, his passion burned like a raging fire when they were alone. Jean Valjean took great joy in inflaming his passion. Yet, if this was heaven, then this should not be possible.

“I love you. God will not deny us this. Listen to your heart, my love. We are free to love as we choose and you understand now and forever, it will be you.”

Javert moved to kiss him softly. “As you know the same. So come, tell me where we are for I do not remember the gates of St. Peter.”

Valjean laughed. “Well, you already saw this once. When you,” he frowned, “killed yourself by jumping in the Seine. You were brought to the gates but refused to come, something they were amazed at. Yet, they finally dragged you in, for you were then and are now, a good man. But now, I have a mission myself. The Angel Raguel has asked for you. I also wish for you to meet the other good man in my life.”

“I would be honored. Though I have no idea what use I may to be to an Angel, let us proceed to the Angel.”

Jean clasped his hand and smiled as they moved quickly towards what looked like another patch of where they were. As they approached some designated place, there was a shaft of shimmering light and next to it was a man, whose face was in shadow.

“Raguel,” Jean bowed slightly, “Bishop Myriel.”

The bishop moved closer and looked at him, “My dear Javert. You have done wonderfully. I knew loving you would not be in vain. Thank you for giving my dear Valjean a lifetime of love and I do like how it fulfilled you.”

Javert froze. “You. You came to me on the bridge.”

Jean frowned, “He couldn’t have. You stood there in ’32 but he died in ’21.”

Javert stared at the bishop, eyes wide.

“Yes, I did, Valjean. However, Raguel had a mission for Javert and his death was not acceptable. So once we sent him back, I went down to speak to him. He thought me only a Father and that was good. I had to return him to the Seine so that he could make his choice. It had to be _his_ choice. I only hoped that he would change his mind. You two… were always meant to be entangled or so Raguel said.”

The shaft of light flickered and shimmered as a laugh came from it. “Yes, and you are here just over a year after your soulmate’s death. That is longer than most but I believe you are simply that stubborn which will do you good in the mission that I have for you. I will not require it of you now; first you must adjust to this home. Understand, you will not be able to do anything that is not allowed, therefore if you can do it; it is no sin, no flaw. Go with love, Vano Javert.”

Javert stared at the Angel.

“You did not think your mother did not name you properly. Vano is a Gypsy name. It means ‘God is Gracious’. Despite her circumstances, your mother was grateful for you and loved you. The prison guards and the priests only referred to you as ‘Javert’ because they did not approve of your given name. They did not even put it on the birth certificate. Yet, she still named you as such, she still called you as such until it became obvious that calling you so would only cause them to treat you badly. In her heart, she always called you, Vano. Perhaps one day, you will be ready to see her. Go with her love, Myriel’s love, and mine. Valjean’s love is always present for you.

“Jean Valjean, I believe you have something to show him.”

They were once again moved, this time to a dirt road. Fields of grain flowed over the land. Jean merely smiled… ‘Jean’.

“What is wrong, Jave… Vano?”

“I keep referring you as ‘Jean’. Even in my head.”

“Because you do not think of me as Valjean so much anymore. I am not 24601 to you. You used my last name as a way to create separation between us but do we need it? You called me Jean in our bed and as time progressed whenever we alone in the house. You even did so a few times when it was just Cosette and Marius with us. Your heart did not see me as Valjean the thief but as Jean whom you love. If I had known you were called Vano, I would have used that simply because I would love to have a name that only I would call you. A name that would be whispered in your ear at night. A name to breathe against your skin. A name to cry out as you entered me. But I do now and I will be using it, my dearest love.”

Javert shuddered.  “Come show me what you need to show me and let us go!”

Jean smiled and laughed, tangling their fingers again, he led the way to a small house set before a wheat field. Four children ran about but he did not call to them, he walked up to the door and knocked. A woman opened the door, she had dark hair and brown eyes. She stared at Jean in amazement. “Jean, truly, Jean?”

“Aye, Adeline. It is me and I have brought a guest. His name is Vano Javert, though I often just call him ‘Mine’.” He chuckled.

Adeline shook her head and whipped a rag to swot him. “Ignore my brother, almost seven decades since I last saw him and his sense of humor hasn’t improved. He can be a bit crass but if he is calling you his, then you are welcome. Come in and sit, the children will be a while.” She turned and led the way inside.

Javert paused at the entrance but Jean just pulled him in.

“This is the sister you spoke of? Those are the children?” He hissed softly as Adeline was in the next room.

“Yes.”

“Then why am I here? Do you believe they will welcome me?”

“Of course we will!” Adeline approached. “I’m a mother, we have sharp ears. I have watched my brother, I have seen you. You need not confess because I know. I have also followed you; from here we can see the red line of fate that ties you together. Our parents were a bit frustrated that they would only have one grandchild but they accepted it as well. It did help that an Angel came to them and pointed out that by their action, Jean would never be able to find them. Because he would never willing not be with you and if they chose to hide from you, they will hide from him. Your souls are tied so tightly.

“Thank you. For learning to love him and keep loving him. He had a good life and he was not alone when he passed. I am only sorry that you followed so quickly. He never left your side and I know he wished you to learn to take joy in the world. But now, you are here and you can rest and recover and love him for as long as you wish.

“Now, I’ve met your mother. I had to. I wanted to know what kind of person raised you. She is proud of you. Yet, I don’t think she’s ready for you yet. You will know when she is. We always know. Now, the children will want to meet their Uncles.”

The clatter of four young children came into the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Raguel approached the Heaven of Vano and Jean. They were sitting outside in the sun, on a bench in a garden and laughing. He entered the garden. They turned to him. “Are you ready?”

“For?”

“I sent Myriel on a mission because I wanted you. You have the skills and love for what I require. I am Raguel and my purpose is to police the fallen angels and demons. We have permission to cast them back into hell but I am also the Angel is Justice, Fairness, Harmony, Vengeance and Redemption. I allowed Myriel to offer you redemption because you are a good man and would gladly be welcome in my ranks. You are not an Angel, so you will not have that power. What I need is your mind, your skills, your passion for Wrath which now tempered by Mercy to become Justice.

“You will be a Guardian, watching over people still on Earth, you will guard and protect them from those spirits who will do them harm, you will determine who and what they are. You will send reports of their abilities and crimes. Then we, the Angels, will take care of it. There are so many Humans that we need the help of those like you.

“And since I doubt we could even separate you, Jean will assist you. He will mainly reside here but he will be able to visit and help you if you require it. You will not spend all your focus on Earth. There is a way to view them from here but you are also allowed to travel to Earth if you wish it to find more evidence. Do you accept this mission, Vano Javert?”

Javert smiled, he could feel the approval at his side. A uniform similar to what he use to wear but stripped of any nationalistic decoration suddenly clothed him, “Yes, Inspector Javert reporting for duty.”


	3. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a timeline I created to help me get a grip on time.

Time line  
1739 – Myriel born

1769 – Jean Valjean born  
           Myriel, 30

1780 – Javert born.  
           Valjean,11  
           Myriel, 41

1795 – Valjean is arrested, 27  
           Javert, 16  
           Myriel, 57

1814 – Valjean is released, 45  
           Javert, 34  
           Myriel, 75

1815 – Valjean arrives in Montreuil-sur-Mer, 46  
           Javert, 35  
           Myriel, 76  
           Cosette born

1821 – Myriel dies, 82  
           Valjean is 52, Mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer  
           Javert is 41, Inspector of Montreuil-sur-Mer

1823 – Valjean is rescues Fantine, 54  
           Saved Fauchelevent from being crushed by a cart.  
                      He is arrested by Javert, he escapes, was arrested again on the way to reach Cosette.           
                      Sentenced to death but commuted to life by order of the king, he escapes and goes to rescue Cosette. He fakes his death successfully.  
           Fantine dies.  
           Javert is 43, arrests Valjean as M. Madeline who escapes  
           Cosette, 8, adopted by Valjean as he promised her mother.

1824 – Javert tracks them down to Paris and plans their arrest, 44  
           Cosette, 9  
           Valjean, 55  
                      Hides in a convent with the help of a Fauchelevent, by being claimed as his brother

1829 – Fauchelevent dies  
           Valjean leaves the convent with Cosette, 60  
           Javert tracks them down to Paris and plans their arrest, 49  
           Cosette, 14

1832 – Cosette, 17 meets and falls in love with Marius  
           Valjean joins the rebellion to watch over Marius, 63  
           Javert, 52  
                      Decides to volunteer as a spy & is discovered by Gavroche.  
                      He is given to Valjean to kill, who spares him.  
                      ~~He later commits suicide unable to cope with two divergent world views, 52~~

~~1833 – Cosette, 18 marries Marius.  
           Valjean reveals his past to Marius and later is reconciled with his family, dies, 64.~~

* * *

New Timeline

 

1832 – Javert, 52  
           He later attempts suicide unable to cope with two divergent world views.  
           Goes to Heaven and refuses to enter. Is sent back to Earth to have a chance at a new decision Bishop Myriel interferes and tries to change his mind.  
           He also gives Javert the penance of loving ValJean, learning to love from Valjean and serving him for the same amount of time that he pursued Valjean.

1833 – Cosette, 18 marries Marius.  
           Valjean reveals his past to Marius and later is reconciled with his family, 64  
           Javert, 53

1836 - Javert retires and moves in with Valjean at 55 Rue Plumet, 56  
           Valjean, 67

1856 - Jean Valjean dies, 87   
            Javert, 76   
           Cosette, 41

1858 - Javert dies, 78   
           Cosette, 43


End file.
